villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pat Phelan
Patrick James "Pat" Phelan is a fictional character and recurring antagonist of the British ITV soap opera Coronation Street. He first appeared as a key character of 2013 and went on to serve as the secondary antagonist in the first half of 2014, an unseen character in 2015, and the primary antagonist from 2016 to 2017 towards the first half of June 2018. He was portrayed by Connor McIntyre. Character Development His storylines have included blackmailing Anna Windass into sleeping with him, leaving Owen Armstrong financially bankrupted upon overworking in retaliation for getting assaulted by his assistant and Anna's son: Gary. Following his return in 2016, Phelan went onto proceed in conning the residents of Weatherfield under the guise of providing them flats called "Calcutta Street", causing the death of Michael Roswell by leaving him to die of a heart attack, kidnapping and later executing Andy Carver along with Vinny Ashford, reuniting with his long-lost daughter Nicola Rubinstein that ultimately led to her discovering that Phelan had alledgly raped her mother Annabel, killing Luke Britton, framing Anna for pushing Sen Franklin off a ladder, and embarking on a lethal siege that led to him unintentionally shooting Nicola and holding Michelle Connor hostage and shooting her before finally getting killed by the returning Anna. List of Victims A list of people whom Phelan has victimized in the course of his reign of terror. *'Annabel Rubenstein' — Raped by Phelan back in September 1989; just nine months before their daughter Nicola was born. *'Anna Windass' — Phelan raped Anna by blackmailing her into sleeping with him and then framed her for pushing Seb Franklin off a ladder. She eventually got her revenge on June 1, 2018 after stabbing Phelan during his "last stand" rampage, killing him and ending his reign of terror once and for all. *'Gary Windass' — Phelan blackmailed Gary in retaliation for the latter's assault on him, which led to the events of Anna's rape and Owen losing his £80,000 investment that consequently left both the Armstrong and Windass families on the verge of financial bankruptcy. Phelan was later kidnapped by Gary and was secretly taken back to Weatherfield, whereupon Phelan escaped Gary's captivity and briefly took him hostage at gunpoint. *'Owen Armstrong' — Phelan blackmailed Owen into completing their business project for no profit in retaliation for Gary's assault, then arranged to have him blacklisted from the council's list of approved builders after extorting his invested £80,000; this financially bankrupted the Armstrong and Windass families, which gradually led to Owen leaving Weatherfield after Phelan's actions had effectively destroyed his relationship with Anna in the process. *'Kevin Webster' — Phelan manipulated Kevin into believing his own version of his past with Anna, which nearly destroyed their relationship in the process. When that failed and the pair embarked on a feud, Phelan sabotaged Kevin's business ventures by blackmailing Andy into setting fire to his garage — which consequently discredited Kevin along with his mechanic operations, which Phelan had earlier arranged to have impaired beforehand. *'Jason Grimshaw' — Phelan deceptively usurped Jason by sabotaging his business developments, at one point having his van torched - which essentially led an unsuspecting Jason to depart Weatherfield, thus allowing Phelan to seize control of both his inheritance and his venture for the impending "Calcutta Street" flats scam project. *'Norris Cole' — Phelan conned Norris by arranging to have his venture obstructed; one of Phelan's associates falsely appeared as a property developer and deceived Norris into ordering new shipments before fleeing with them. *'Yasmeen Nazir' — One of the victims of the "Calcutta Street" flats scam development, which Phelan had perpetuated; prior to this, Phelan had organized the vandalism of Yasmeen's community in order to proceed with his nefarious schemes. *'Rita Turner' — One of the victims of the "Calcutta Street" flats scam development, which Phelan had perpetuated. *'Sarah Platt' — One of the victims of the "Calcutta Street" flats scam development, which Phelan had perpetuated; subsequent to this, Phelan had taken Sarah hostage during his "last stand" rampage and was even on the verge of executing her. *'Michael Rodwell' — Phelan watched Michael die of a heart attack, without helping him; this had earlier occurred eight months prior, in which Phelan would've left Michael to die from that point had Jason not interfered. *'Andy Carver' — Phelan kidnapped Andy, kept him locked up inside an abandoned house for nearly over a year, and forced him to execute Vinny before killing Andy himself. *'Vinny Ashford' — Killed by Andy as orchestrated by Phelan himself; prior to this, Phelan blackmailed Vinny into returning to Weatherfield under the threat of harming his mother Flora McArdle and then kidnapped him before having Vinny murdered. *'Luke Britton' — Killed by Phelan after unknowingly puzzling the true circumstances about Andy. *'Eileen Grimshaw' — On the day after discovering his true colors and then sending him to his presumed death following their dramatic confrontation, Eileen got arrested for the crimes which Phelan had perpetuated as the police suspect her of assisting him in his nefarious activities. *'Nicola Rubenstein' — Phelan unintentionally shot Nicola when she attempted to stop his lethal rampage, but she managed to survive. *'Michelle Connor' — Phelan shot Michelle during his attempt to escape Weatherfield, but she managed to survive. Quotes Trivia *Pat Phelan's reign of criminality saga is similar to Richard Hillman's killer storyline. **Phelan and Richard were both businessmen and con artists. **Phelan and Richard's first "murder" victim was by accident and somebody they left to die; with Richard indirectly causing the death of fellow associate Duggie Ferguson in 2002, whereas Phelan had deliberately provoked his arch-rival Michael Rodwell into dying of a heart attack in 2016 before staging the lethal execution of former cohort Vinny Ashford. in 2017. **Their second and third murder victims were committed by their own hands; with Richard killing his ex-wife Patricia in 2002 and later local neighbor Maxine Peacock in 2003, whereas Phelan killed his personal hostage Andy Carver in 2017 before murdering the latter's best friend Luke Britton in 2018. **Shortly after their second murder they got married to the person they loved, with Richard marrying Gail and with Phelan marrying Eileen. **The pair of them tried to move on from their crime and build a happy family life, with Richard creating a ready made family with Gail's and with Phelan attempting to bond with his long-lost daughter. **When the pair came close to being rumbled, they confessed to their loved ones about their crimes, although Richard did it simply because he couldn't lie to Gail anymore, whereas Phelan seemed to do it to boast to Eileen and scare her into letting him getaway. Phelan also appeared to meet his end in a watery grave like Richard, however this didn't come to pass as unlike Richard, he survived and didn't drown. But like Richard himself, Phelan went into hiding after his confession and was killed after his "last stand" rampage had ultimately failed. *The kidnapping storyline which ended on October 27, 2017, with Phelan shooting Andy after having Vinny executed; resulted in Ofcom receiving 390 complaints. Ofcom claims that these complaints were about the violence, but most of these complaints were about the lack of quality in the writing. Critics cite this as a prime example of ITV's supposedly thin skin. *A recurring occurrence with the character is the amount of times he has cheated death and been attacked by an adversary, but he always manages to survive. **He won villain of the year at the British Soap Awards in 2016 and in 2018. **The week of Phelan's last stand was aired after the watershed (9.pm) due to violence and gore. **The episode in which Phelan fell into the sea achieved 9,380,000 viewers. The episode also achieved 46% of U.K viewers from the age 16-34 year olds. *He could be considered one of the most ruthless and dangerous villains in the show, due to his lack of empathy, his near superhuman strength, and has clocked up a higher body count than past villains (having been responsible for the deaths of 4 people). *His behaviour and mannerisms is similar to Mick Taylor, the main villain from the Wolf Creek horror franchise. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychopath Category:Businessmen Category:Symbolic Category:Charismatic Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Extortionists Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incriminators Category:Parents Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Trickster Category:Successful Category:Power Hungry Category:Spouses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Con Artists Category:Guardians Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Paranoid Category:Rogues Category:Betrayed Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil from the Past Category:Greedy Category:Hypocrites Category:Love Rivals Category:Misogynists Category:Obsessed Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dissociative Category:Strategic Category:Stalkers Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Lover Stealers Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Vandals Category:Disciplinarians Category:Deal Makers Category:Suicidal Category:Provoker Category:Egotist Category:Usurper Category:Hero's Lover Category:Posthumous Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master of Hero Category:Thief Category:Opportunists Category:Master Orator Category:Mongers Category:Protective Category:Thugs Category:Serial Killers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Remorseful